InFAMOUS: Half as Long, Twice as Bright
by Zack1187
Summary: "Half as Long..." The boy said. Extending his hand. The girl smiled at him. "Twice as Bright." She finished for him with a bright smile. Set after the end of the good path in Second Son. Delsin and Fetch get a visit from someone unexpected. Spoilers for all three games. Contains references from all three also.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, So, this is a short little thing. Most chapters will be. Didn't want to get too Balls deep in another project, but this will be easy to pump out I feel. Mostly an experiment I did. Just to see it play out, more focussed on my other stories, but if people like this then I'll for sure look into posting more and more. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Infamous, wishes are a thing.**_

"Half as long..." A Boy said, holding out his hand with a smirk. A Girl smiled at her boyfriend, and took his hand.

"Twice as bright." She finished for him, he smirked, and activated his Neon Power around the Blast Core. It began to swirl, and then the two vanished into time and space. Back to a time before the destroyed future they inhabited.

"Hey, Fetch. What're you doing here?" Delsin asked as he walked up to the pink haired woman past the billboard memorial for his brother. She was sitting on the edge of the roof, swinging her legs. She turned and smiled as the Akomish sat next to her. He wore a white hoodie with a Jean vest over it. A majestic white bird on the back of it.

"Waitin' for you D. Been thinking about things... I mean sure Seattle is nice, and everything, and there's plenty of Dealers to stop, but I've been feeling down. Want something... Slower." Fetch told him, with a smile, He smirked at her.

"Plenty slow here. I've been running around taking care of people... You're welcome to stay as long as you like." He told her, She smirked at him.

"Yeah? Good, because I need a soft bed. Care to give me a tour?" She asked, standing up, Delsin smirked and stood up next to her. When all of a sudden a large flash of neon blinded them. When the light cleared there was two people standing there.

One was a boy, with Akomish features, and light pink hair. In fact he almost looked like Fetch in a way. He wore a light blue hoodie, and black jeans, and light blue shoes. He had a strange glowing object in his right hand, and his left was holding the hand of another.

The girl was clear skinned, pale, with light blue eyes, and brown hair in a pony tail. She wore a jacket that matched Fetch's, though hers looked more aged. Had a few holes in it. She wore a white shirt underneath with a blue heart on it. Black skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Who're you?" Delsin asked, the boy smirked at him, looking him and Fetch up and down. The latter of which was looking at the girls jacket.

"Well, that's complicated. Can you answer my question first?" He asked, Delsin nodded, Fetch still looked unsure.

"What is it?" Fetch asked, the boy smiled at her.

"What would you name your son, if you had a son?" He asked, Fetch just gave him a strange look.

"I'd probably name him Brent..."

"Like your brother right?" He asked, She nodded. "My name is Brent Reg. Rowe." He introduced himself, Delsin and Fetch exchanged a look.

"What are you talking about?" Delsin asked, Brent smirked at him.

"Man, you're just like I remember, cautious... I'm your son, from the future." He said, and they just gave him a strange look. Like he was insane, he smiled at them.

"That's not possible." Fetch dead panned, Brent rolled his eyes.

"I disagree mom. If you recall, the first conduit, Cole MacGrath fought his future self named Kessler." Brent told her with a smirk, They just stared at him. "Oh right, I forgot. You wouldn't know that... I only know because Jasmine here is Cole's daughter." Brent told them.

"Wait what? Cole is dead. He never had a child."

"In your timeline sure. In ours He had a daughter, with Kuo. Might seem strange to you, but consider that the timeline split in multiple places. Once when the Ray Sphere activated Cole, another time with John getting killed. In two different ways, and then in New Marais. In one timeline Cole became the Beast." Brent told them.

"And you know all this how?" Fetch asked.

"Like I said, future. Let's just say we had a few visitors. Using these I found out that I powered these with my Neon Power, that I got from you mom." Brent said holding up the Blast Core. "But that's not important. Do you have a room we can stay in?" Brent asked pocketing the Blast Core, and looking at his future parents.

_**May seem a little far fetched. Get it? That was stupid... I'm sorry, I'll go away now... Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me your thoughts or whatever. This was fun to write, pretty easy to write too.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, bringing you another chapter. Happy with the attention this got, more than I thought honestly, so that's always good. Like I said, this is small chapters, but it may be a big story. Depending on how things go from here.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Infamous.**_

"Aw, come on, I know you want to feel comfortable, but really I mean, that's a bit much." Delsin complained as Fetch burned her name into the wall, She smirked at him.

"Thought you loved tagging D?" She asked, he stammered, raising his hand weakly, before sighing.

"When it involves me sure."

"I thought I was involved with you. Wait! I can make it better!" She exclaimed, as she burned a heart into the wall, which led into Delsin's name. He rubbed the back of his head as she smirked up at him.

"Better?" She taunted him, he shook his head as Brent walked in.

"Oh! So that's when that was made, mom told me it was when she first got here, but to actually see it is something else." He said, Delsin sighed.

"Could you not do that?" Delsin asked, Brent stared at him.

"Call you mom, and dad? Well, you are, I've never known you as anything else so, that'll be hard." Brent told them, Delsin sighed.

"Okay fine, I see your point. So do you want to explain how exactly this happened?" Delsin asked, Brent shrugged, and leaned against the wall.

"Okay, so in our future Cole is the Beast, he runs things in our world. He's got all his conduits searching for more Blast Cores to power him up even more. Me and Jasmine stole one and used it to travel back here. We overheard Cole saying he was going to come here once he completely dominated his future. He was going to find even more Blast Cores here. That's why were here." Brent explained.

"That's... Not good." Delsin said, Brent nodded. He had a serious look.

"I won't let our future become your reality. I promise, but I can't do it alone. We need to find all the remaining Blast Cores and use them to power ourselves up." He explained.

"Sounds like fun, how?" Fetch asked, Brent looked at the ground.

"We need to find Zeke. He's the only one who knows how to track them besides Cole himself." Brent told them.

"As in the Zeke that was Cole's best friend?" Fetch asked, Brent nodded.

"The very same. But to do that... We'll need to head to New Marais. In a few days it will be Cole's anniversary, Zeke will no doubt be there." Brent explained.

"So, we have a plan, did you inherit my powers too?" Delsin asked, Brent chuckled.

"No, just Moms. Jasmine inherited Cole's lightning ability though. Do you know the different between Conduits with a natural power source, and Conduits with an artificial one like Neon?"

"Is there one?" Delsin asked, Brent nodded.

"Yes. Its a slim one though. Conduits with a natural power source just need more of that to get stronger. Cole once gained his power by pumping electricity into his body. Eventually he had an infinite supply. Strange part is... I'm the same, all I need to do is keep absorbing Neon and I get stronger. No need for Core relays, or Blast Cores." Brent told them. They just stared at him.

"So, you're saying that you get stronger by absorbing Neon?" Fetch asked, Brent shrugged.

"Well, I need a lot at one time. Kind of like an overload of my abilities." He explained. Fetch smirked.

"Okay kid, before we go to New Marais, were going to go get you some more power, and I know just the place." Fetch told her son from the future, who smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan mom." He said, before leaving the room to see Jasmine. She had a tough time adjusting to the past.

_**So, there it was. Recently watched and finished Death Note, good series that one. Very interesting. So, there it was hope you enjoyed the chapter. Give me feedback if you want. Hope you all have a nice day.**_


End file.
